


A matter of the mind

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral, aaaaw, also a little sex, no it´s really cute I swear, teenager angsty romance, that´s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bumpy start is not the end. First impressons are usually crap and anyway, all paparazzi can shove it! Pan and Bra and the secret of... love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really wanted to write another story about cute awkward teenagers (after that German one you all couldn´t read and are SO missing out on, haha) and Pan/Bra is a couple I haven´t done before. I didn´t think I would like it, but I do, it´s great. So this little tiny love story happened. It´s a bit smutty, of course, but yeah. Not so prevalent. 
> 
> Pan and Bra are supposed to be around 17 here and for the warnings… the sex scene is usual lesbian sex. Nothing kinky~
> 
> Have fun!

Pan tried to suppress a groan when she walked slowly down the stairs. Her body hurt in places where she didn´t even know it could hurt! Of course she had wanted it, but it was like getting sick. Once it was over, you forgot how bad it actually was. A few more agonizing steps later she reached the floor, slowly shuffling towards the kitchen. It had been a while since she last had had a chance to train with Vegeta-san and she had been so eager, she actually had told him to not hold back. Like, horrible idea. He knew no mercy, especially not when quite some nagging and begging had been necessary to coerce him as well.

 

With a loud sigh she grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Blueberry banana juice, her favourite. There was no place near Mount Paouzu that sold that and here she always had a carton. Besides, she was in no way capable of flying home right away. Shuffling back to the downstairs living room, she just fell into the soft cushions of the sofa, exhaling loudly. He had kicked her right in the hip. He hadn´t aimed for it, but she hadn´t been fast enough to get out of the way so basically it was her own fault. It still hurt like…

 

A little noise caught her attention. She opened her eyes slightly, looking around. And there she was. Bra was lying just on the other side of the room, her long legs all over the silky white fabric of the couch. Her long, naked legs. Pan gulped. That wasn´t good. She did her best to practice self restraint and honestly, it wasn´t as if she found Bra particularly interesting. But she wasn´t blind. And Bra looked damn good. Better than the two girls Pan had hooked up with so far. Bra was insufferable, she barely spoke with Pan and when she did, she was so damn condescending, Pan could vomit just thinking about it. But as long as she was quiet…. Pan couldn´t get her eyes away from those legs. The firm muscles under the skin, the whisper of blueish hair, those cute toes, painted red…

 

“You done staring at me?”

 

Startled, Pan looked up. Bra had lowered her magazine, her amazingly blue eyes staring daggers at her. Great.

 

“I wasn´t. I was just contemplating which part of my body hurts the most.”

 

“Ah. Can´t you do that at home?”

 

Pan´s eyes narrowed. Maybe she looked good. But she was also an ass.

 

“When I´m done drinking that.”

 

She took a big gulp, just to signal she meant it. Bra raised her magazine again, seemingly not in the mood for further dispute.

 

“You ever thought about showering before you do your juice drinking ritual here? There are stains on my favourite chair already. From you.”

 

Pan grabbed the juice box a little harder. There was no way that was true.

 

“I don´t have a change with me.”

 

She turned the page. Did she even read it or just pretend to look more obnoxious?

 

“Ever thought about maybe taking one with you?”

 

“You could lend me something.”

 

It slipped faster than her brain processed it. She didn´t want her clothes. She didn´t want to talk to her. She… she put the juice down and got up, a bit awkwardly.

 

“You know what, I feel drowsy and should head home. See ya.”

 

Bra looked at her again, staring, piercing into her. It was very uncomfortable.

 

“Could´ve asked sooner.”

 

Pan felt the blood rush to her face and decided to bolt. Quickly. She probably set a new record for flying home, it was all so embarrassing. And she couldn´t get it out of her head, lying in bed later, trying to sleep. She was so tired. But she couldn´t get rid of the thought of having Bra´s clothes… what would she have given her? How would it have looked on her? On Bra? Shower? Naked? Both of them?

 

With a loud groan, she buried her head in her pillow. She had a problem. She didn´t want to be attracted to that jerk, she wasn´t remotely interested in her personality wise. She didn´t want to think about her pretty boobs or her long legs or her slender fingers with the red nail polish. She just wanted to…

 

Fuck her. Yes. And she felt horrible for it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It took her more than a week to walk normally again. She told her parents about the kick, but she was pretty sure they didn´t believe her that that was the reason. Dirty old people. Though she couldn´t be concerned with such mundane things. It took more than three weeks before she felt confident enough to get back to the Capsule Residence. Checked the kis before she entered and thankfully Bra wasn´t at home. Just on the other side of the city, country would´ve been better, other planet, but life was not fulfilling wishes so she took what she could get. She even brought spare clothes. Just in case.

 

It took a lot of nagging and begging, AGAIN, but this time she actually requested to spar on level one. Only on level one. Maybe one day she would ascend further, until then there was no need for Vegeta to prove that he already mastered the rest. On her. Sometimes she wondered if it was payback for her grandpa, but then again Vegeta was a prick and liked to kick her around. He was also a decent teacher ten percent of the time and the only one who actually took some time to spar with her, so she just accepted it. And she carefully avoided another kick in the hip. His elbow accidentally landed in her boob though and that was almost as bad. The guys all had those rules not to kick each other´s balls, so far the decency hadn´t spread to female upper body parts as well.

 

Pan almost felt like an intruder when she slipped into one of the bathrooms later. Bathrooms were so private and she didn´t know were a guestroom was and no one was around to ask either and she just preferred to do it at home. But she also wanted to enjoy her juice in peace later, so maybe precautions were in order.

 

Her boob had already started to turn violet when she removed her bra. A bit more to the side and it would´ve been a solid punch to her breastbone, so in the end it was not that bad. She still seemed to have a knack for getting stupid injuries. Groaning, she turned on the water, extra hot and looked through the bottles standing around. Everything was flowery and ‘super soft skin’ and ‘totally great hair omg only for rich people’ Pan grinned, taking one that looked especially expensive and squeezing a huge amount on her hand. Probably Bulma-san´s stuff or who knew. The devil herself might use it.

 

Humming quietly, she reached for a towel. She could get used to this. Her hair felt amazing, the bathroom was bigger than half her home and she felt much better. She was such an idiot for not having done that earlier. Her fingers finally found some soft fabric and she pushed the door aside completely to dry herself off.

 

“I see you took my advice to heart.”

 

Bra was standing there, all smug, grinning like a demon risen from hell, holding the towel in her outstretched hand.

 

Pan was sure she would die instantly. She couldn´t speak, couldn´t move, she was too shocked, her heart racing. It took a few seconds before she remembered that she was naked and quickly grabbed the towel, trying to cover herself up. Not that it mattered that much anymore.

 

“I… I didn´t… I wanted to ask… for the guest bathroom.” She coughed. “I´m sorry if I used yours.”

 

Bra shrugged, crossing her arms. “Well, this is the guest bathroom. Heard someone and thought I should check. For intruders.”

 

Bitch. She had done it on purpose. Wanted to humiliate her. Something was seriously wrong with… oh right. Vegeta-san was her father. It was probably genetic.

 

“So you wanna borrow some clothes?”

 

Pan shook her head, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. “I have some.”

 

Bra didn´t leave. She was just standing there, staring at her, looking like she was deeply thinking about something. Pan just wanted to get out of the shower and home, she didn´t even care about the juice anymore and that asshole wasn´t moving, probably thinking of more ways to insult her!

 

“Excuse me…”

 

She tried to push her aside and reluctantly, Bra moved half a step. What was wrong with her?

 

“Gonna get your juice now?”

 

Pan let go of her bag and looked up, confusion clearly written on her face.

 

“What? No, I´m gonna… I´m gonna fly home. Why?”

 

“Just curious.” Bra scratched her arm, looking around the room. Still not moving.

 

“Okay. I wanna change. Would you mind…?”

 

Not a centimeter. Seriously. She didn´t react for a few seconds until her gaze finally fell back on Pan.

 

“Actually, I do mind. I don´t know what your deal is, you come here every other day and get all sweaty with my dad and drink your juice and stare at me and you´re just not…”

 

What? Was she implying something? About her dad? With… ugh! Pan had to clarify that immediately, the thought alone that she might… want to… be with… oh god.

 

“I´m not into your dad!”

 

Bra looked utterly shocked. Thank god.

 

“WHAT? I would never… what? I didn´t think that, why would you even?”

 

Pan got up, trying to hold onto her towel. “You just said that I come here to be with your dad! YOU said that! I´m just trying to get some training in with my grandpa off to I don´t know fucking backside of the moon and I can´t even do that with you harassing me!”

 

Bra finally took a step back warily. “I´m not harassing you. I…”

 

“You what? Just let me put on some clothes and I´m gone. Don’t have to see more of me than necessary, okay?”

 

She took another step back.

 

“Ah. Sorry, I thought… Ehm…”

 

Pan felt her patience wearing thin. This was leading nowhere. “Just spit it out already for fuck´s sake!”

 

Bra took a deep breath. It was weird.

 

“I thought you were interested. In me.”

 

Pan blinked. Again. And again. That was a joke. That had to be a joke.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“No, I´m just fucking with you.”

 

She knew it. Bra was even worse than she had imagined. It felt like all the blood in her body wanted to be in her head right now, though she wasn´t sure if it was for embarrassment or anger.

 

“Of course I´m serious, what do you think what kind of prick I am?”

 

“I don´t know why I should believe you and if you don´t get out of here right now I´m gonna change anyway, I don´t care.”

 

She turned around again, rummaging in her bag for her underwear. The presence behind her made her highly uncomfortable.

 

“I kinda took your panty out of there.”

 

Pan froze. This was only getting worse.

 

“Since I figured you won´t need it anyway.”

 

She turned her head, slowly. She would punch her so hard, Bra wouldn´t know where to find her fucking nose!

 

“And why wouldn´t I need it?”

 

“Cause we would… fuck.”

 

With that, she grabbed Pan´s towel and ripped on it. Pan was faster, but she also was limited in her movement.

 

“I know you want to! You were practically undressing me every time you looked at me!”

 

Pan gritted her teeth, struggling not to fall over.

 

“So what? You look good, doesn´t mean I´m into manipulation! Since when are you into girls?”

 

Bra fell forward, hitting her head on the sink, not letting go. Not at all.

 

“Ow, just… don´t assume stuff out of nowhere! You don´t even know me!”

 

“Obviously!” Pan tried to push her away, but Bra proved to be stronger than she looked like. After a few more seconds of wrestling they both fell over, shrieking. It just got worse.

 

“Let go! I´m gonna punch you!”

 

“Try! I can defend myself!”

 

Pan didn´t doubt that, especially since Bra was lying half on top of her and still tugging on the damn towel. Pan struggled some more, she had to get her off! Bra just groaned loudly, finally letting go, finally … she kissed her.

 

Pan was so taken aback, she didn´t move. She didn´t flinch. She just lay there, motionless. So it was happening. It was the perfect moment. Bra was unfocused, she could get her off easily, but somehow… Pan was still angry and hurt, but the soft lips on hers weren´t all that bad. A kiss was maybe okay. A kiss was… Bra moved away, licking her lips.

 

“You wanna stay? Or not? My room is just down the hall.”

 

Down the fucking hall. Right.

 

“Pan?”

 

She couldn´t move. She couldn´t think. It was all too much, one second she was hating herself for even considering it and now she hated herself for still wanting it although she really shouldn’t. Just down the hall. Not thinking. Doing. Just down the hall.

 

“So you are into girls?”

 

Bra shrugged, looking away. “I don´t really care. You´re not the only one who has been looking, you know?”

 

“I don´t. I don’t know anything.”

 

A tiny smile appeared on Bra´s face. It seemed genuine.

 

“Me neither. So we gonna go now? Or kill the mood completely?”

 

“You bitch.”

 

The smile turned into a full smirk. “Come on!” She grabbed Pan´s hands, dragging her up.

 

“My clothes!”

 

“Leave them, no one´s going in here.”

 

Bra didn´t let go, dragging her out of the bathroom. Pan wasn´t afraid someone would take them, she was more afraid someone would _see_ her. She spoke a silent prayer when they arrived safely in Bra´s room, just in case. Could only get worse.

 

“Alright, here we are.” Bra went right in, trying to kiss her. Pan stepped back, involuntarily. It was still weird and she wasn´t prepared. This was all going so fast. Bra just frowned, following her, another step, she grabbed Pan´s hands, holding her, finally getting close enough, finally…

 

It didn´t take much for Pan to lose all reservations. It just felt too good and she was trapped anyway, she should make the best out of it. There was a cupboard behind her, pressing into her back. Definitely trapped. She opened her mouth, letting Bra in who was way more eager than Pan would´ve thought possible. She was so trapped.

 

Bra stepped away the moment they became too frantic. She looked eager and kind of amused but most of all flushing with excitement. Pan didn´t resist this time when Bra grabbed the towel and pulled it open. It fell on the floor, barely making a sound. Bra sucked in some air though.

 

“What?”

 

“What happened to your boob?”

 

Pan looked down. Was still violet. Hurt a lot. She had forgotten about it completely.

 

“Elbow of your dad. `s not that bad.”

 

Bra huffed, eyeing it more closely. “Sure, they all protect their balls, but never think twice about our anatomy…” She shrugged, seemingly getting rid of the topic. Wasn´t bad, should continue. Pan liked that mindset, especially since Bra pulled off her T-shirt.

 

“That bra looks awesome! Where did you buy that?”

 

It was perfect. No frilly stuff and the cups covered enough to keep everything inside… No matter what they were doing right now, she had to investigate.

 

“I… uh… T-store. You want one? I can pick one up tomorrow or so. What´s your cup size?”

 

“A. It´s a present then, huh?”

 

Bra grinned, grabbing behind her back to open her bra. “I´d give you that one, but ´s too big for you, I´m afraid.”

 

It didn´t matter. She didn´t care. She was mesmerized by the pretty sight, the nipples slightly perked and freckles. _Freckles._ Slowly, Pan reached up and touched them, lightly, rubbing her thumb over the nipples. Bra´s breath hitched and she looked flustered and a bit uncertain at Pan. Who would´ve thought that.

 

“You´re not a virgin, are you?”

 

Bra gave her a dirty look. “Of course not. I was just…”

 

Pan raised her eyebrows, slowly kissing Bra´s neck. “What? Having second thoughts?”

 

She felt Bra´s hands on her hips, they were cold. It made her shiver.

 

“No. I thought about this… a lot.”

 

Pan stopped immediately. That was interesting. She looked up, but Bra looked resolutely at some far away corner of the room. “You did? Why didn´t you just say something!”

 

“Why didn´t you!” Back at angry. Obviously more comfortable for her.

 

“I… you… you were such a jerk all the time! Mixed signals, hello?”

 

Bra seemed even more agitated and wriggled free from Pan´s hands. “Yeah whatever, they are not mixed anymore. So…” She unbuttoned her shorts, pushing them down. She even had fitting panties, Pan had to go to that store. “Let´s just continue, okay?” And her flip-flops gone. “Come on now.” She grabbed Pan, dragging her to the bed. She was probably right. They could discuss this later. Or never.

 

Pan sat down, stopping Bra shortly before she pulled down her underwear. Time to get serious. She liked the shiver running across Bra´s skin when she touched it lightly. The muscles on her belly were firm and Pan traced them with her tongue, smiling against her skin when she felt goose bumps all over it. Bra didn´t know what to do with her hands, raising them slowly, letting them fall to her sides again. Pan shrugged slightly, not caring in the least. She had to… her fingers hooked under the straps of Bra´s underwear. She had to… Pulling it down, slowly. She had to explore some more.

 

“Huh.”

 

Bra´s head snapped down, her eyes cautious. “What?”

 

“Did you shave that off?”

 

She felt Bra relax a little bit. Would´ve been too interesting to know what she had thought Pan meant…

 

“Yeah. Sure. Why don´t you do it?”

 

Pan shrugged. She honestly had never thought about it. “Dunno. Never shaved, what for? Isn´t it uncomfortable? Does it even smell right?”

 

Bra wiggled a bit, getting Pan to pull her panties down completely so she could move forward, pushing Pan down.

 

“I think it´s quite alright. Maybe you convince me differently.” She shoved her a bit more, making Pan move a bit farther on the bed. The swaying of her breasts was more than enough to get Pan seriously wet. This would probably take an embarrassingly short time for her to come. Leaning on her elbows, she caught another kiss, all fierce and tongue, some teeth, making her lip hurt, almost tearing it. Getting further up, Pan let one hand slide through Bra´s hair, tangling it around her fingers, while the kiss became more hectic with every second, the farther Bra´s knee got to Pan´s body, the closer they moved to each other… Panting, flushed and looking absolutely stunning, Bra moved away from her. It had been barely enough, too little touch, too little everything!

 

Whatever Bra had in mind, Pan didn´t want to wait for it. She drew Bra nearer to her, kissing her neck, feeling her pulse flutter under the soft skin, feeling her melt against Pan in the most perfect way. It was a shame she had to restrain herself, she didn´t want to accidentally bruise her, this was no one´s business… Pan traced the collarbone, down every little dot on her chest, all the perfect little freckles, slightly teasing her nipple while her hand rubbed over the other breast. Bra seemed to have trouble breathing, her chest rising in short movements, all her muscles tense. Maybe they both would come incredibly fast.

 

Pan´s hand trailed along the side of Bra´s body, following the slight muscles from her hip to her vagina. She just wanted to … before she could even touch her, Bra caught her hand in a firm grip. It hurt, unexpectedly.

 

“Stop. Not now. It´s … it´s my turn.”

 

Pan didn´t respond, she just frowned, not really sure what to make of it. Her turn in what? Not getting an orgasm?

 

“What… what are you…?”

 

“Shhh. Let me… Just…”

 

Pan frowned but didn´t resist when Bra let her fingers glide over Pan´s abs, slightly scratching, making her giggle involuntarily.

 

“Would you stop that, it´s horrible!”

 

It was also exciting, but giggling wasn´t right just now. Bra shrugged, her fingernails stopped at Pan´s hips. She looked up again, her eyes gleaming. It worried Pan a bit. Who knew what she was about to do, it was Bra after all, the enemy. Not to be trusted.

 

“I had to practice quite a lot for this…”

 

“What?”

 

Bra didn´t bother to answer, her hand just wandered down, her fingers gliding into Pan, making her gasp, feeling like the whole world was set on fire.

 

“Fuck! A warning maybe?”

 

“Where´s the sense in that? You wouldn´t look so cute then.”

 

Pan was about to give a biting retort when Bra started moving her fingers. It kept stuck in her throat, trying not to moan out loud. Whatever she was doing, it was insane. Her fingers started moving faster, hitting that damn spot that made Pan see stars, grabbing the sheets so hard she was afraid she would dig right into the mattress.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“You like it?”

 

Pan couldn´t respond, her brain was blank, she could only toss around on the bed, taking it all in, it was too much, too… Bra increased the speed, even more and it was over. Pan felt her whole body jerk, every muscle contracting in tune with her orgasm, pressing the air out of her lungs, she couldn´t…

 

It was just a few seconds, but it had felt like an eternity. Pan didn´t move, only panting, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down. She had never managed an orgasm like that on her own, neither had anybody else. That was a gift.

 

“How the hell did you do that?”

 

Bra giggled, wiping something away from her stomach.

 

“Told you I practiced. Glad to see that it works not only on one person.”

 

Pan looked again. She wiped something away?

 

“What´s that stuff?”

 

She looked surprised, taking a few seconds to even realize what Pan meant.

 

“Oh! You came really hard on me, but it was intentional, so it´s fine.”

 

She did? How in hell was that even possible?

 

“Bra!”

 

Pan hadn´t even processed where the voice came from when she got a hard push from Bra, kicking her off the bed.

 

“Be quiet!” Some ruffling followed, the door opened. She knew who that was. She knew it and she tried not to breathe, lying naked on the goddamn floor of her nemesis!

 

“Your mother and I are out tonight.”

 

“Sure dad, have fun!”

 

The door closed again, ten seconds later she heard the bed move and Bra looked over the edge.

 

“He´s gone. Sorry I shoved you off the bed, I kinda panicked.”

 

“Understandably.” She shot a look at Bra, wearing a T-shirt and nothing else, hair ruffled, a magazine at the edge of the bed. Bra caught her look, shrugging.

 

“Probably thought I was masturbating, don´t worry. He won´t suspect anything.”

 

“Where I come from, getting caught masturbating is embarrassing enough!”

 

“Oh well, my parents are not such prudes. So, where did we stop?”

 

Right. Pan sat up, the unwelcome encounter had calmed her down a bit. This wasn´t… She got up, looking for the towel. It still lay in front of the cupboard.

 

“I… I think I should leave now.” She heard the sheets ruffle in the background and a second later Bra grabbed her arm.

 

“But we just started! And my parents are gone the whole evening, so no need to be quiet…”

 

Pan jerked her arm away, quickly grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself. She should´ve taken her fucking clothes with her!

 

“Yeah, I don´t care. This…” She waved her hand around. “This is not right. Okay? I don´t want to do that.”

 

Bra just pressed her lips tightly together, not saying anything.

 

“I´m not a slut. I don´t want to be another one you use to try stuff out.”

 

Bra looked at her with wide eyes. “That´s… no! Wait, I wanted…”

 

“What? What did you want?”

 

Bra grabbed her arms again, trying to keep her from leaving. “I…” She shrugged. “thought you wouldn´t mind.”

 

“Let go of me.” Pan needed some force to get rid of Bra, clinging to her as if the world was about to end. With that, Pan almost ran out the door, quickly throwing on her clothes in the bathroom and flying home. Of every possible outcome, this had probably been the worst.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A month had passed and all the blissful ignorance in the world was not enough to pretend he didn´t notice something was amiss. The moment even Bulma cornered him it was over.

 

“She´s crying again. I can´t take this anymore, I´m too old for all that teenager angst bullshit!”

 

Vegeta slowly turned away from the TV, trying his best in giving Bulma the look. The leave-me-alone look. Not that it had ever worked.

 

“Go and talk to her! Tell her to get a grip, whatever the damn problem is she is fussing about!”

 

“Maybe she just needs some time. Can´t you just… ignore it?”

 

Bulma grabbed the remote and threw it at his head. It didn´t hurt, but that didn´t mean he liked it.

 

“I CAN`T! She´s not crying in her room and you know it! She´s just moping all over the house and I swear I kick her out if you don´t do something about it!”

 

“Why don´t you go yourself?”

 

Her head turned a sick shade of red and he knew he had to finally take action. He didn´t shy away from conflict, but his daughter… usually she wasn´t emotional and that scared him. A little. Reluctantly, he rose from the couch and walked towards the disgusting noise of freely running snot. He tried to mentally prepare himself to be nice, otherwise it would never stop.

 

Bra was lying on her couch, half buried under what looked like a million pillows and at least three blankets, wiping her dropping nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. It was really disgusting. All the crying had made her face red and pouty and she looked way too miserable. With a sigh, he approached.

 

“Brat, you need to stop that. You´re better than that.”

 

He crossed his arms and stared her down. She just sniffed loudly, a confused look on her face. Probably hadn´t even heard him enter. With an eye-roll he grabbed her by the arm and made her sit up.

 

“Whatever it is it´s not worth all of this!”

 

He actually winced when she threw herself at him, wailing. Maybe his ears were assaulted more.

 

“Daaaaddy, everything is so unfair!”

 

A wet spot started to grow on his right shoulder. This was going too far.

 

“Bra, do you want ice cream?”

 

She looked up, her blue eyes big and red. Nodding softly, she wiped her nose again. Ugh.

 

“Alright. You wanna dress?”

 

A soft shaking. This was getting better and better.

 

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the best ice cream parlor in West City. At least she wore some pants, but besides that… he didn´t care much about appearances. There was a limit, though. He sighed internally, bracing himself for what was about to come, but he had to and he was no coward. He could do it.

 

“Your mother is worried. You wanna tell me what´s upsetting you?”

 

Maybe she had her period. But those were usually just a week long and she didn´t even smell like blood. And maybe he didn´t even want to know what was up. It could only get worse.

 

“I… I…” And more crying. “I slept with Pan.”

 

One eyebrow went up. So what? He actually liked the brat, wasn´t bad at fighting, didn´t complain too much, though… that explained why she hadn´t shown up for a while.

 

“And… and… and now she won´t talk to me! At all! What should I do?” Tears were now flowing generously over her face. He rubbed over his eyes, groaning. It was the WORST.

 

“Is this man bothering you?”

 

Vegeta looked up; the waitress was standing next to Bra, giving him a death glare. It was pretty impressive.

 

“I´m her father.”

 

She wasn´t swayed, she actually laid a hand on Bra´s shoulder. Before it even made contact though Bra had pushed it away violently, staring up at the dumbfounded waitress.

 

“Stop harassing my dad you cow!”

 

It took a lot of discipline to hide his grin.

 

“And bring the biggest ice cream you have.”

 

Miffed, the waitress walked away. Back to the problem at hand.

 

“I understand that you are sad at being a bad fuck, but you know. It takes some time to learn it. Don´t worry, you will get better.” Actually, he was seriously disappointed. He had expected more of her.

 

“Are you serious? Dad, I can´t, what are you even…? I´m a good fuck, okay? I´m GREAT! And she came like a fucking earthquake!”

 

People started staring. It was almost amusing, except for… Bra murdering him with her stare. Well, the crying had stopped.

 

“Right. Glad to hear that. What did you do?”

 

“Don´t just assume it´s my fault! It´s hers!”

 

Vegeta didn´t even blink. If it had been the other brat´s fault they wouldn´t be sitting here. He just had to wait.

 

“Maybe… maybe I was a bit pushy.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“I kinda… I cornered her, but I knew she was interested! And she was all into it, and then she accused me of accusing her of being a slut!”

 

The ice cream came and Bra immediately pushed a huge spoonful in her mouth.

 

“What´s the problem with having sex?”

 

Vegeta rubbed his chin, staring into the distance. Now this was delicate.

 

“Bra, I´m not an expert on human behaviour, but I guess the brat, I mean Pan wanted all that… hanging out before the fucking.”

 

Bra shrugged, shoving a few spoonfuls of ice-cream into her mouth.

 

“Yeah but she could´ve said so. Before. Not after we´re done, being all melodramatic ‘uh I can´t do this you´re using me’ That´s just…” She shoveled a bit more ice into her mouth. “I wasn´t using her! She should´ve known that!”

 

“Why don´t you ask? If it´s upsetting you so much.”

 

She looked away, guilty. Now there was the root of the problem.

 

“Or is there something else?”

 

“I…” She rubbed her neck, still not looking at him. Coward. “I wasn´t using her, but I´m not sure if I´m interested in her. Like that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I… okay, you know what? I wanted her to want me.”

 

Oh, that was delicious. He wasn´t disappointed in her after all.

 

“That´s not worth all the crying. The humans don´t like selfishness, but it´s not so bad.”

 

“No it is! I feel like a jerk because she was right! And now I can´t even make it up again and, don´t know… continue?”

 

“Then apologize.”

 

Bra stared at him, the spoon almost fell out of her hand. “What?”

 

“Apologize. Humans like that.”

 

“She is not human. Dad. Are you out of your mind, I´m not gonna apologize, SHE should apologize, for running away like that and… and pretending like she wasn´t into it!”

 

He started grinning. It wouldn´t take too long.

 

“It´s ridiculous, I was upset because she´s an ass. Not me.”

 

The ice cream really looked good.

 

“It would be humiliating, you can´t expect me to go to her and… and like… confess! I don´t have feelings. Nope. I just think she´s attractive.”

 

Maybe he should get one for himself.

 

“And even if, I can´t reduce myself to that. Who is worth that? You think she is worth that? Seriously, dad?”

 

The waitress was still staring. That was one fierce human.

 

“Maybe you´re right. I don´t know. I mean, I can try? It can´t get worse, right? I will never appear at reunions again for… forever, but besides that, there´s no downside. Besides my PRIDE, but what is that worth anyway?”

 

They could stop at the comic store on the way home.

 

“Okay, okay. I´ll go. I will apologize. There, hope you´re happy.”

 

Ah. It was so predictable.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The first rush was over soon and after a four hour long flight from West City to the goddamn mountain NOWHERE where Pan obviously was forced to live, she was only refraining from turning around right away because she had to waste another four hours to get home again. If all this is actually going to work, she would have to learn to fly properly. The plane was taking too long, but her own flying was a bit too wobbly for long distances.

 

She was stalling herself. A deep breath, a check of her outfit, straightening her back, she pressed the doorbell. Two seconds later, the door was opened, and … it wasn´t Pan. It was her dad. And he didn´t look very friendly.

 

“Uhm, hi, Gohan-san. Can I… I wanted to see Pan.”

 

“Why?”

 

Why? What? Shouldn´t he just move aside and keep his old thoughts to his old head?

 

“I want to talk to her.” She made a cautious step towards him, but he just grabbed the doorframe with his arm, an inch before her nose.

 

“I think you´ve done enough damage.”

 

Uh. Pan seemed to have talked to her dad as well, for whatever reason. Bra at least had had something to discuss!

 

“I… Gohan-san, I just want to apologize. Is that… okay? Please?”

 

Reluctantly, he moved his arm away and let Bra through. The first obstacle was out of the way!

 

“Bra. If I hear anything close to yelling or feel your kis going up, you will not like it. Got me?”

 

“Ehm, yes. I just want to…” She pointed at the staircase, slowly going up. She had always thought Gohan was rather mellow and, well, harmless. She probably had to adjust her impression. She was barely up the stairs when the door to her right opened suddenly and Pan was standing next to it with a stony face. Bra slowly walked inside, checking out the room a bit. Completely different from what she had expected, very tidy, very straightforward, no bed… no bed?

 

“Where is your bed?”

 

“I sleep on a futon. Good to know why you are here.”

 

Bra groaned mentally. She could just leave, it was already a disaster.

 

“I´m not… I´m here because of, you know…”

 

Pan closed the door, all the time staring her right in the eyes. She looked furious.

 

“No, I don´t.”

 

Asshole. She was such an asshole! “What we did. I was under the impression that you thought I was… a bitch.”

 

Pan still stared at her. Really unnerving. “Right impression.”

 

“Right. I´m…” She looked away, fidgeting. She hated herself, this wasn´t her, being all nervous about nothing! “I´m sorry. Pan.”

 

Pan took a deep breath. She finally unfolded her arms, putting them on her hips. “Okay.”

 

Okay? Seriously? “That´s all? I apologized! It´s not as if you were so against it!”

 

Pan huffed. “Sure, I thought that apology sounded way too out of character for you! You already forgot that time when I said get the fuck away from me! It was right after you mentioned that you just wanted to use me.”

 

Bra raised her hands when Pan got louder. She really didn´t want to be thrown out by Pan´s dad on top of everything. “Okay, calm down. You said no, I didn´t respect that, but it´s not as if you weren´t going along afterwards. Or… before.” Bra wasn´t even sure anymore what she had all done wrong.

 

Pan took a step towards her, aggressively. Maybe she shouldn´t worry too much about Gohan, Pan would finish it before he got up the stairs.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn´t change the fact that it could´ve been anyone but me! Just because I made a mistake doesn´t mean that you´re off the hook!”

 

So that´s it. It was a mistake. Bra pressed her lips together, slowly nodding. Fine.

 

“That´s it then?”

 

“What? Bra, wasn´t I clear enough? Do I need to spell it out?”

 

“No, I thought… well, before you stormed out it was fun. And… and it slipped out of me, but I didn´t mean it like that. I didn´t want it to be anyone. Maybe I can make it up and we could… go out.”

 

Pan´s eyes widened dramatically, all the anger faded away. Bra could actually see how stunned she was. It was rather cute, but she did her best to hide the wide grin that wanted to form on her face desperately.

 

“Oh my god. You are the worst! GET OUT!”

 

Bra instantly changed her mind. That wasn´t good.

 

“What? Pan, wait a second, I´m not joking! Okay? This is not some thinly veiled plot to fuck again, I just… I always thought you were a stupid jerk, and you´re not. I think. So maybe we could do something together, like watch a movie or… or…” For being so smart, her brain was pretty much empty all of a sudden. She hadn´t expected her to react quite that badly.

 

“Oh, oh how nice. _Probably_ not a jerk. Thanks. Guess what, you are exactly the fucking bitch I expected you to be!”

 

“You are not a jerk. At all. That sounded wrong. And I´m not a bitch.”

 

Pan just stared daggers at her.

 

“Just one date. One. We can do whatever you want and I promise I won´t touch you or ignore your consent. Please, Pan. Let me make it up.”

 

Pan´s jaw muscles worked, but she finally looked away, nodding slightly.

 

“Fine, but I swear if you try to touch me I´ll break your arm.”

 

“How romantic, I´m really giddy!”

 

Pan rolled her eyes, but she didn´t bring on another snarky comment. That was progress. She fumbled in her pocket for her phone and a few minutes later Bra got down the stairs, a new number in her contacts and a wide grin on her face.

 

“Bye Gohan-san, have a nice evening!”

 

Gohan looked up from his book, startled, and Bra made sure he had no time to say something. She got out quickly. And happy.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Pan didn´t look particularly happy when Bra arrived. A few days had passed, but Bra was not a bit nervous anymore. Everything was settled, it would work out _fine_.

 

“Heeey, so what´re we gonna do? Want to go eat something or go shopping or straight to the movies?”

 

Pan hid behind a pair of sunglasses, trying to discreetly look around. Bra knew what was going on just too well. She had her own pair of giant sunglasses.

 

“Come on Pan, the paparazzi will see us anyway, no need to let it ruin the mood.” She checked her out discreetly, baggy pants, old sneakers and some T-shirt with a huge skull on it. Her undercut was freshly done. So she had put some thought into it!

 

Pan shrugged. “Yeah, I´m not out so often, I… whatever, let´s grab something to eat.”

 

Bra smiled, a genuine smile and led the way. This would be a nice afternoon. It had to be. She pushed a strand of her long blue hair behind her ear and smiled brightly at the two people who took photos of them. Everyone could know that it would be a great day!

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The sight was amazing from the restaurant. It was on top of the highest building of West City and rotated slowly, something Bra could never get enough of. Besides, it was great being a well known rich kid with an even more famous rich kid sitting across from her. Otherwise they probably would´ve been thrown out already, since they decided to come here spontaneously, Pan still in her sweatpants and some band shirt and Bra in her favourite flower print shorts and T-shirt.

 

The fifth time. Five dates and Bra had kept her word and not touched Pan. Not even said anything. And it had been the best five days of her life. At least she felt like that. It had been a lot of fun, finally going to all her favourite places _with_ somebody, they actually went to the lingerie store and watched way too many crappy movies, but it was delightful to make fun of them anyway and…

 

Bra moved the straw in slow circles in her orange juice. She hadn´t even realized how much better it could be to spend time with someone. She didn´t even need to…

 

“Pan, have you been in love before?”

 

Pan stopped playing absentmindedly with the lemon slice in her coke and looked over at Bra. She wanted to tease her for not having come here earlier to enjoy the sight but… not now.

 

“What? Why are you asking?”

 

Sounded like panic. Not what she intended. “I… I had one relationship and… I don’t know. She was a lot older than me and we just had sex.” She shrugged, taking a sip. “It was okay. I just wonder how the real thing is.”

 

Pan looked at her for a long time. “I don´t think I was. It was nice, but never… that serious. Was probably too young. Still got time for that, eh?” She looked away, her fingers tapping on the table. “Is this a confession of sorts? I think it´s a bit early for that.”

 

Bra smiled. “No, it´s not. Curious, ´s all. The sight´s great, right?”

 

“Yeah, I should´ve come here a lot sooner!”

 

Bra looked away quickly, exhaling. Wondering how her brain hadn´t stopped her mouth from talking for once. She just didn´t want to… she wanted Pan to stay. And the realization made her heart beat a little bit faster.

 

“Look at that, I can see your house from here!”

 

Pan grinned widely, leaving fingerprints all over the glass. Yes. This was good. It could stay this way.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Summer was coming to an end, it was chilly when they got out a few hours later. She would just walk home a bit faster than usual, and she got the impression that Pan wasn´t ever bothered by the weather anyway.

 

“Alright, I get going, text me when you got some time.”

 

Bra raised her hand to wave goodbye when Pan grabbed it, pulling her away from the sidewalk.

 

“Wait a second, I… what you said before, it made me think.”

 

It did? Bra eyed her warily, she hadn´t intended to make a big scene and she was really not comfortable with getting a big, romantic confession.

 

“I…”

 

“And I just want you to know that we could…” She grabbed Bra´s hand, sending a shockwave through her body. Her hand was so warm and … nice. “Well, we could continue with this, if you want to.”

 

“What do you mean?” Marriage? Love till death parts them and _beyond?_ She was so not ready for it.

 

“I mean…” She got closer, closer, her lips only a whisper away from Bra´s. She couldn´t breathe.

 

“If it is okay, I will kiss you now.”

 

She nodded, softly and Pan moved, touching her lightly, teasing her of what could be, and moved away. Bra closed her eyes in anticipation, but when nothing happened, she opened them again.

 

“Ehm, didn´t you just want to kiss me?”

 

Pan grinned, her teeth shimmering slightly in the dim light. “Well, all we did was so proper and innocent, so I thought…” She shrugged, grabbing Bra by her upper arms and pressed a fierce kiss on her lips, sliding her tongue inside when Bra gasped in surprise. She was glad Pan was holding her, otherwise she would´ve fallen down on her knees. When she finally moved away, Bra waited a bit before she opened her eyes, drawing a shaky breath. It was…

 

“I guess we both agree that this is better than proper and innocent.” She grinned, licking her lips. Bitch.

 

“Yeah, you wanted it, don´t complain.” Another shaky breath. And calmed down. “Okay, how about you do that again? I´m cold and your ugly sweatpants feel nice pressed against my legs.”

 

Pan laughed out loud but complied. And how eagerly she did.

 

It was really really good.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bulma sat down groggily, slowly stirring her coffee. Mornings were the worst and having to see Vegeta who looked perfectly awake every morning wasn´t really helping. She took a sip when her eyes fell on the newspaper next to her. It was a little ritual of her personal assistant to put a newspaper on the table every day. Not that Bulma ever read them. Ever. But…

 

“Vegeta, what was it about when Bra was crying all the time a few weeks ago?”

 

He stopped eating, thinking for a second.

 

“Had a fight with Kakarott´s brat´s brat.”

 

She raised her eyebrow, not further commenting. “Y´mean Pan? Was that fight maybe… about their feelings for each other?”

 

“In a way. Why?”

 

Triumphantly she shoved the newspaper in his face, a big picture of Bra and Pan kissing on the front page.

 

“Why are you so happy?”  


Bulma giggled, throwing the paper back on the table. “Oh, you know, I was a bit concerned that Bra wasn´t interested in other people at all, so I´m glad that she just hadn´t found one that interested her. She´s normal after all.”

 

Vegeta stared at her for a while, but decided it wasn´t worth arguing that thought. As long as everyone was happy.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Pan didn´t like it very much when the TV was running AND her parents were talking during dinner, making sure that Pan couldn´t focus on anything. So annoying! Groaning, she shoveled her food down a bit faster, only absentmindedly looking at the TV.

 

“ _…with the first exclusive pictures! Who would´ve thought that the granddaughter of our famous hero Mr Satan and the heiress of the Capsule Corporation empire would turn out to be best friends? We…”_

Pan´s eyes widened dramatically. That… was outrageous! Pan slammed her chopsticks on the table, her ki rising to dangerous levels.

 

“OH MY GOD, we are even kissing on that fucking photo, can you believe it, dad, look at that, that´s why I don´t like going out in the city, this is insane!”

 

Her parents didn´t look angry in the least. Amused maybe. How couldn´t they be mad about that blatant lie?

 

“So you made up with Bra?” Her father grinned at her, playing around with his rice.

 

“This is not funny!”

 

She got back to her food, shoving it down in big gulps. It was unbelievable, she had to call Bra and tell her and… she stopped for a second. That´s why they had looked at her like this. They had known all along.

 

She gave her parents a dirty stare before she ran upstairs, texting Bra about the latest event. Whatever. There were more important things to be mad about.

 

Though she couldn´t control the wide grin that spread over her face.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, this story, omg. This was so much fun, haha. I must admit, I wanted to write a PWP, but somehow the sex scene didn´t turn out quite like I imagined and in the end everything else was much more fun to write than the sex. Either way, I enjoyed it and I hope everyone else as well!
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
